


离别旅行

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: if 🐟真的离开费城预警对为什么poko突然留下来看决赛的猜测尊重选择，只是也难过





	离别旅行

倒数一个月  
“Yann今天讲什么‘希望你们珍惜现在的时光，珍惜身边的人’，说得好像谁要离开了似的。”Gaël坐在李在爀床边的椅子上，手里刷着推特，一双长腿却搭在了床上，脚趾不安分地磨蹭着李在爀光滑的小腿，甚至有渐渐往上的趋势。李在爀也盯着手机，对法国人的小动作似乎毫不在意。闻言抬头思索了一下，然后像是下定了决心似的开口，“是我，我要离开了。”

“我就说……什么？你说什么？”Gaël差点扔了手里的手机，他推开椅子上前抓住李在爀的手，眼睛里是同队两年，交往一年来韩国少年从没见过的情绪。“告诉我你在开玩笑。”

“抱歉，本来Roston让我正式签约之前都保密的，但是……”发现Gaël放开了他的手转而在手机上点点划划，李在爀有点心虚，他在决定转会之后最拿不准也最害怕的就是法国男友的态度，一直也没能下定决心和盘托出，一拖就拖到了尘埃落定，今天借着Yann离开的话头不知道怎么就说了出来。李在爀忸忸怩怩凑上前想看Gaël是不是真生气了，发现他意图的法国男人直接把人搂了过来，给他看手机屏幕，上面赫然是机票退票成功的界面。

“我没生气，carpe，我相信你做这个决定一定是有理由的。 我也很开心你能提前告诉我，不然我要是到时候在家里听到这个消息一定会更难过的。”Gaël亲吻李在爀的发顶，一边切出了discord界面，“看，我也跟Roston讲好了，到时候我跟你一起去费城，然后我再回法国。就当去费城旅游好吗？别哭啦别哭啦。”Gaël把李在爀搂的更紧，轻轻拍着他的胳膊，怀里的少年把头埋在他胸前不说话，只是伸手回抱住了他的腰。

李在爀第二天就回国了，Gaël则留在了洛杉矶。Issac对此表示疑惑，法国人用“还是想跟carpe约个会再走”搪塞的过去，并成功收获了来自单身英国人的一枚白眼。而法国同胞们在听到他解释为什么要不回国顶着高ping参加国代训练的时候表示了支持“这才是法兰西的浪漫！”Gaël则努力让自己不去想李在爀将要离开的事实，他把自己变得很忙很忙，他直播，健身，训练，跟Issac出去吃吃喝喝，跟heidi讨曲奇吃，回复discord频率提高了百分之八十，社交网站更新动态频率提高了百分之九十九点九。

他几乎做到了。  
直到收拾行李离开基地的那天。

李在爀回国回得急，没来得及把东西都带走，训练室的电脑旁还放着他的杯子，Gaël的床上还有李在爀偷偷来过夜时一起拿过来的鲤鱼玩偶，仿佛这次也只是像以前一样的一次短暂回国，不用太久李在爀就会重新回到他们在美国的家。Gaël收起了鲤鱼玩偶，打算如果李在爀问起来就说从来没看见过。接下来是整理粉丝送的礼物，Gaël奇怪自己以前怎么没发现居然有相当一部分作品里同时包含了他和他的男孩。他的手指抚摸过其中一幅作品里李在爀手里橙色的狙击枪，不由开始猜测这把枪之后会变成什么颜色，他的男孩离费城会有多远的距离，有没有可能还在同一个区，明年赛场碰见的话赛后是只握手还是补一个拥抱。敲门声打断了他的思绪，Roston站在门口指指手表提醒Gaël注意时间，法国人点头表示知道了。这个时间，他的男孩正在飞机上，是别扭地缩在座椅上睡觉呢还是在吃不太好吃的飞机餐呢？李在爀会在机场等着他这个事实让Gaël的心情重新雀跃起来，带了点仿佛第一次约会似的紧张和甜蜜。

倒数第六天。  
六个小时后Gaël降落在了这座陌生又熟悉的城市，然后在到达大厅见到了接机的男孩。众人面前李在爀只是矜持地给他的daddy一个简单的拥抱，分开时却偷偷在法国人掌心挠了挠，惹得法国人心痒痒的。由于未来几天还有好几个活动等着他们，法国人认真设计过的约会计划便从今晚开始。上一秒工作人员目送他们进了房间，下一秒两个人就趁着夜色偷偷溜出了酒店。来费城当然要去吃著名的芝士牛排，Gaël是做过功课的，来之前特意询问了费城土著Matthew小朋友哪家最正宗——“Geno’s是网红店！我们老费城人都去Jim’s的！”可惜他没问到这家店只收现金，最后是他的男孩一边笑一边替他解了围。然后他们手牵手去了爱心公园，在那个标志性的雕塑下合影，还偷偷交换了一个吻。公共场合接吻让韩国少年有点害羞，脸颊泛红，眼神四处游移观察有没有人注意到他们。法国人只觉得这模样可爱极了，忍不住把人搂进怀里揉搓一番。

倒数第五天。  
上午是奠基仪式，Gaël准备了一套正装，李在爀则仍是平常的休闲打扮。酒店房间里各自换衣服的两个人看上去就像一夜春风之后分头去工作和上学的的糖爹和糖宝——李在爀开玩笑说出这句话之后，Gaël先是吓了一跳，“你怎么知道这两个词的？从哪儿听来的？”，之后又被这个设想勾得有点心猿意马，把乱讲话的男孩抓过来教育了一顿才一起出门去吃早餐。晚餐约了老队友Joe，Gaël有点难过地想他们以后会不会也只能一年才这么聚一次，李在爀发现了男友神情有些落寞，桌子底下偷偷握紧了他的手。

倒数第四天。  
行程最满的一天，小学生、粉丝、和康卡斯特集团的员工们。晚上李在爀还约了他的韩国朋友们。可怜的Gaël本来做好了一个人先睡的准备，谁知他的男孩不仅早早回到了酒店还带了小蛋糕回来。刚洗完澡，热乎乎的李在爀抱着今天新收到的鲤鱼玩偶钻进Gaël的被子里，靠着他看他给今天活动的返图点赞。Gaël喂给他的男孩一口蛋糕，自己也吃一口，只希望这个夜晚再长一点，再长一点。

倒数第三天。  
联赛官方来不及给突然到来的编外人员准备摆在桌上的名牌和足够长的桌子，Gaël倒是不介意，他在长桌尽头挨着李在爀坐下来，直接在属于李在爀的名牌上，把费城图标的“P”添了几笔改成“Poko”，两个名字并列在一个牌子上，亲亲热热的，怎么看怎么让人满意。“来合影吧。”Gaël举起手机摆出标准的自拍动作，李在爀很配合地从他身边露出一个头来，眯着眼睛看向镜头，长桌后的其他选手都在应付粉丝，没有人注意到这个小小的角落，这大概是两个人这几天唯一一张没有其他人入镜的合照。好几个粉丝拿着李在爀的队服请他也签个名，法国人惊讶又荣幸，帮李在爀按住衣服方便他签名，又小心在旁边签上自己的。

倒数第二天。  
决赛日。他们到的早，先在富国中心里面转了一圈。作为费城76人队的主场，场馆的一角摆了好几台投篮游戏设施。Gaël想起去年也是在费城，瘦小的男孩跳不高又想投篮，最后是他抱着把人举起来才满足了男孩小小的愿望。过去他真的好喜欢把他的男孩抱来抱去，或者干脆扛到肩上，确定关系后反倒是收敛了许多，动手动脚都留到关上房门之后了。可是今天之后他的男孩再也不会在他触手可及的地方，他们可能异地，甚至异国，他讨厌起了明年的主场制度，赛季漫长，还有一大半的时间要飞来飞去，休赛期又要把时间留给家人。他们可能只能变成对方手机里的电子宠物，起初常常联系，时间长了大概就会被新的朋友所替代，渐渐归于平淡直到分手。不，不要这样。Térence是怎么跟他的女朋友维持远距离关系的呢？还有Benjamin和Nicolas，改天要好好请教一下他们。李在爀感到Gaël握着自己的手越来越用力，有点疼，他挣了挣表示抗议，法国人回过神，马上松开并揉了揉他的手表示歉意。这时工作人员过来请李在爀去跟其他选手准备与粉丝合影，Gaël抱了抱他的小鲤鱼，顺便在他耳边说了句什么，然后目送着李在爀红着脸跟工作人员离开。

他多偷到了六天，在这个对他们来说意义重大的城市创造了许多回忆，明年他在这个城市生活的时候去到哪里都会想起这些记忆，就像是李在爀仍在这座城市跟他一起生活一样。明天他们会好好告别，然后他会平静地等待转会期开始，但是已经没有遗憾了。

倒数第一天。  
“再见，carpe。”  
“再见，poko。”


End file.
